neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars systems
This is a list of the planetary systems and star systems in the fictional ''Star Wars'' galaxy. ' Only notable star systems are listed. A Aargonar The '''Aargonar system' contains the planet Aargonar. Abregado The Abregado system orbits the star Anza and contains five planets, the third of which is Abregado-rae. Aduba The Aduba System contains six planets, including the habitable Aduba-3. Adega The Adega System is situated in the Outer Rim and contains the planet Ossus. Alderaan The Alderaan System orbits the star of the same name and contains five planets. Alderaan, second in the system, and Delaya, third in the system, are both habitable. The system was reduced to four planets after Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star in A New Hope. Al'har The Al'har System contains the habitable world of Haruun Kal. Altyr The Altyr system contains the planet Altyr 5, where a brutal battle of the Clone Wars was fought. An important New Republic base was later located there. Alzoc The Alzoc System is situated in the Outer Rim and contains the planet Alzoc III, homeworld of the Talz. Anoat Located between the Hoth and Bespin Systems, the Anoat System consists primarily of three inhospitable planets, Anoat, Deyer, and Gentes. The Millennium Falcon passed through the relatively deserted system while escaping from the Empire. The three planets (including Gentes, home of the Ugnaughts) were abandoned sometime before the Galactic Civil War. Axum The Axum System orbits the star Solis Axum and contains eight planets, including Axum, third in the system, and Anaxes (Defender of the Core), fourth in the system. B Bakura The Bakura system, home to the planet of Bakura, was once the site of a Ssi-Ruuk invasion. It is located near the Forest moon of Endor. Besh Gorgon This system has no natural planetary bodies. The Wheel is located here. Bespin Bespin is the gas-giant planet in which Cloud City (home of Lando Calrissian) resides. Bilbringi Bilbringi is featured in Timothy Zahn's Heir To The Empire/Thrawn Trilogy. The system is rich with minerals, and more importantly, it is the site of a large shipyard. The Bilbringi Shipyards were equipped with a CGT array, which was the cause of a major battle during the Thrawn era. The asteroids used by Thrawn to blockade Coruscant were equipped with cloaking devices here, and loaded into one of Thrawn's Star Destroyers. Because of the blockade, the New Republic was forced to acquire the CGT array to end the blockade. During this battle, the Noghri traitor Rukh assassinated the Grand Admiral, and the New Republic captured the system. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, the shipyards at Bilbringi produced Star Destroyers for the New Republic. Bith Anakin Skywalker and his fleet were defending the Bith System during The Clone Wars before the separatist warship, Malevolence, attacked and almost killed Jedi master Plo Koon. Anakin left the system to search for his fellow Jedi. Bodi Bodi is a system containing twelve planets in which are all habitable. The Bodi system is on the outer rim and has planets Bodi, Bodi 1, and Bodi 2. Bonadan Bonadan is an industrial system in the Outer Rim. The ecology is completely destroyed due to the advancement of industry, and it is home to billions of diverse species. The planet makes an appearance in Star Wars: Empire at War. Bothawui Bothawai is a strategic system in the Outer Rim. It is first mentioned in Return of the Jedi when Mon Mothma mentions the many loss of bothan spies. The system was heavily guarded by the Jedi, amongst them Anakin Skywalker. There is noted to be a major spy network on the planet. Brentaal The Brentaal System orbits the star Brenta and contains seven planets, the fourth of which is Brentaal. C Chandrila The Chandrila System is located in Bormea Sector. The system has seven planets, the most notable of which is Chandrila. Chorax Chorax is a small system in which Rogue Squadron briefly made a base, shortly before the fall of Coruscant. The smuggler Mirax Terrik was saved by Rogue Squadron in this system. Chorios The Chorios Systems were composed of several planets with irregular orbits around a trio of stars. Some planets include Nam Chroios, King's Galquek, Brachnis Chorios, and Pedducis Chorios. The Chorios systems were located deep within the backwater Meridian Sector. Cirius The Cirius System contains four planets, one of which is the destroyed world of Caamas. Circarpous Major The Circarpous Major System contained about fifteen planets at one time, but it was destroyed in a supernova explosion. Colu The home system of Clak'dor VII. Corellian The Corellian System orbits the star Corell and contains seven planets. The system is unusual in that five of the planets are habitable. These five planets are Corellia, Drall, Talus, Tralus, and Selonia. It also contains Centerpoint Station. It is home to the Drall and Selonian races, and it is believed that all five of the habitable planets were transported here from a different location. This was proven true by Anakin Solo when he found the giant planetary repulsors used to move them. Corulus The Corulus System is located in Bormea Sector. There are four planets in the system, the outermost of which is Corulag. Coruscant The Coruscant System orbits the star Coruscant and contains eleven planets. These planets are Revisse, Platoril, Vandor-1, Vandor-2, Vandor-3, Coruscant (the Galactic Capital world), Muscave, Stentat, Improcco, Nabatu, Ulabos, and the Obo Rin comet cluster. The Covey Asteroid Field lies between Improcco and Ulabos and the Obo Rin Comet Cluster lies at the edge of the system. Vandor-3 and Coruscant are the only habitable planets in the system. Cularin The Cularin system is a binary-star system that has six planets. One of the planets is also named Cularin. Another planet is the terraformed Almas. Cyprix The Cyprix system contains one planet called Xyth (which isn't habitable) and is located twenty-one parsecs beyond the outer rim. D Dagobah The Dagobah system is home to the Dagobah planet, where Jedi Master Yoda lived and trained padawan Luke Skywalker in Empire Strikes Back & Return of the Jedi before passing away at the age of 900. Apart from Yoda's hut a Dark side cave is also located on this remote planet. Dantooine One of the planets, Dantooine, Princess Leia used as a decoy for the rebel base in A New Hope. Dominus The Dominus System was an uncharted system in which Darth Vader's Super Star Destroyer Executor was under construction and home to Vader and his Apprentice Galen Marek in 3 BBY. Dorvala Mining planet, which provides ore for transparisteel starfighter canopies and viewports -as seen in novel 'Cloak of Deception'- E Elrood The Elrood System, near the Rimma Trade Route, contains the planet Elrood. Empress Teta The Empress Teta System is the home system of the Krath. The lush planet of Mandalore is also located in the region. Prior to the Great Sith War, Exar Kun allied himself with Krath and Mandalorians. The Jedi Odan-Urr later unified the system. The system was formerly named the Koros System. Evona/Ardos Evona and Ardos are two suns orbited by the planet Varl. The alien race of Hutts are said to have their origins in the system. Evona was worshipped as a God by the Hutt race, and when it was supposedly consumed by a black hole, Hutts began thinking of themselves as Gods, hence their well known egocentrism. Little else is known about this minor star system in the vast Star Wars universe. Endor Endor is a forest moon. The second Death Star had its main shield generator on the moon's surface. The Rebel Alliance was sent to deactivate the shield. It is also home to the Ewok tribes. F Falleen One of the systems that used to be under the protection of the Jedi until it was finally taken over by the separatists during the Clone Wars animated series. It is first mentioned in episode #6 by Obi-Wan Kenobi but not seen. Fest The Fest System contains the planet Fest. G Gamorr This system contains the planet Gamorr, the backwards, war-torn and barbaric homeworld of the Gamorreans. Gorsh The Gorsh System is located in a backwater part of the Outer Rim, and contains the planet Gorsh. H Helska The Helska System is a very small, unimportant system in the Outer Rim. Its primary planet is the frozen Helska 4. Horuset The Horuset System contains the lone planet of Korriban. Hutta The Hutta system is the system where the planet Nal Hutta is located with its moon Nar Shaddaa. Hoth The Hoth System was a remote system along the Ison Trade Corridor, near the Anoat system. Its sixth planet, Hoth was the location of the rebel base in The Empire Strikes Back. It also contained a large and mineral rich asteroid field that was once the site of the Darksaber construction project. I Iridonia is the homeworld of the Zabrak species. Darth Maul was born on Iridonia. J Japreal The Japreal System is home to the planet Onderon and two other planets. K Kamino Kamino is located beyond the Outer Rim, and is an oceanic planet. Obi-wan Kenobi visited the planet in the Attack of the Clones to find the bounty hunter Jango Fett. The Army of the Republic was created on Kamino. Darth Vader also tried to make a perfect clone of Galen Malek on Kamino. Korriban Home to the Dark Lords of the Sith. Karthakk The Karthakk system contains three notable planets named Maramere, Lok, and Nod Kartha, all of which were under Trade Federation control until Jedi Master Adi Gallia and clone reinforcements arrived, made an alliance with local space pirate Nym, toppled the Trade Federation's reign of terror in the Karthakk system, killed the evil Captain Cavic Toth, and managed to stop his Hex missile Threat that would have killed thousands on Geonosis at the very beginning of the Clone Wars. Kashyyyk The Kashyyyk System contains the planet Kashyyyk, inhabited by the Wookiee race, and the Planet Trandosha, home of the Trandoshans. During the 3rd episode the Clones planned the assassination of Yoda. It, of course, was unsuccessful. Khuiumin The Khuiumin System was once the base of operations for a group of Eyttyrmin Batiiv pirates until the Empire put exceptional effort into having the group destroyed during the early days of the New Order. The pirates themselves had manage to raise a small armada of starships numbering to approximately 140 to defend their base against the fleets of the Empire. The Imperial fleet dispatched two Victory class Star Destroyers names the Bombard and the Crusader to destroy this fleet and managed to do so through a combination of superior tactics and firepower, destyroying not only the fleet but the ground base also. Kessel The Kessel System contains the planet of Kessel, as well as a cluster of black holes that were the location of the Empire's Maw Installation, where the first Death Star was created. Koros The Koros System is the former name of the Empress Teta System. L Lybeya The Lybeya System is home to the Vergesso Asteroids. M Mustafar The Mustafar System contains the young and volcanic planet Mustafar and the gas giants Jestefad and Lefrani. It is located in the Outer Rim. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi dueled on Mustafar in Revenge of the Sith. A curious fact: In the midst of the battle, Lefrani eclipses the sun of Mustafar. Muun The Muun system contains the rich planet Muunilinst, which is home to San Hill and the Muuns of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. N Naboo The Naboo System contains the five planets of the Naboo system. The Naboo homeworld (also called Naboo) is the third planet of the five. It is located in Chommell Sector. It is home to Queen Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, and the people of the Naboo. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala fell in love on Naboo. O Onderon P Pakunni System The Pakunni System is located near the Newland System. Its main inhabited planet is Pakunni. It was a haven for both pirates and smugglers around and at the time of the Battle of Hoth. It appeared in the game Star Wars: Tie Fighter. ;References * Polith The Polith System contains the planet Thyferra. Polis Massa Polis massa is an extra large asteroid with smaller asteroids throughout the terrain. Near the End of Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith, Yoda and Bail Organa flee there after the duel of Yoda and the Evil Emperor. After the duel of Anakin and Obi-wan on the lava planet Mustafar, Obi-wan brought Senator Padme Amidala to Polis Massa. This is where Senetor Amidala had Luke and Leia. This is also where she died. Pyria The Pyria system is located in the Colonies region of the galaxy. The most important planet in the system is Borleias. The Pyria system was the site of an important battle during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Pyrshak The Pyrshak System contains the planet Manaan. R Rafa This system was the home to the original race of the Star Wars galaxy, the Sharu. Riflorii This system is a trinary star system about which the planet of Riflor orbits. Rishi A system located about twelve parsecs from the Rishi Maze that includes the planet Rishi. This system includes a moon called Rishi moon. Captain Rex and Commander Cody along with three other clones destroyed a republican base to alert the Republic of a separatist invasion during the clone wars. Rodia The Rodia system is situated in the Outer Rim. It was visited in episode 8 of the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series by Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, and C-3PO, who went to rescue an old friend of Padmé's; Senator Farr. Farr is one of the system's ruling senators. Ah-Twa Onno is Padmé's friend and has been her family's friend long enough for her to call Onno her uncle. The Rodia system returns in the video game Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jedi Alliance, and the same environments are seen as during the Clone Wars episode. Rosp A large system with twenty planets, location u S Sartinaynian The Sartinaynian System is located in the Outer Rim in Braxant Sector. The system is the location of the last planet to be renamed Bastion. Scarl The Scarl System was the system in which Darth Vader's secret lab, the Empirical was stationed and destroyed by the droid PROXY in 3 BBY. Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse were held here for 6 standard months, Galen being rebuilt by Darth Vader after being killed by him on the Executor and Juno being held prisoner. Serianan The Serianan System is located in the Outer Rim. It contains four planets, of which the innermost one, Serias, is the only inhabitable planet in the system. T Tingel Arm A backwater system. Taris The Taris System contains the planet Taris. Taroon The Taroon System contains the planets Bordal and Kuan. Tatoo The Ryloth system (sometimes mistakenly called the Tatoo system) contains the planet Tatooine, which orbits twin suns Tatoo I and Tatoo II. It is located in the outer rim territories also containing Ryloth and Klatooine. Telos Telos suffered greatly at the hands of the Sith during the Jedi Civil War, its surface the target of heavy bombardment from the Sith fleet. Using a complex shield network, the surface of the planet is divided into restoration zones, where flora and fauna from across the galaxy – including dangerous wild beasts such as the cannok from the jungle moon of Dxun – are introduced into the controlled environment. Outside the lush restoration zones, arid, unlivable barrens still cover much of the planet’s surface, a testament to the destruction and pain the once beautiful planet has endured. This planet appears in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Teth The Teth system is one of the wild systems in the Star Wars galaxy. During the Clone Wars animated movie, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka had to travel there to locate Jabba the Hutt's kidnapped son, Rotta. Anakin mentioned the region is so wild the Republic doesn't even have Clone Troopers there to protect it. U Utapau This sanctuary system's primary world of Utapau served as a hideout for the Separatists. Is a semi-desertic world full with sinkholes, in which there are sources of water. It is unknown as to whether there are other worlds in the system. Utegetu Nebula The Utegetu Nebula is a relatively new nebula in the Galaxy. As all nebulae, the Utegetu Nebula was formed by a supernova that was still in the process of cooling when found. The Nebula was found by the Solos when they were laying a trap for Alema Rar to reveal herself as a Gorog Joiner. The planets there seemed to have been unharmed by the supernova, but this is probably because of the Fizz. After the events of The Joiner King, the Killiks were relocated to the Utegetu Nebula. Unfortunately, the Ithorians needed a new home that was to be The Utegetu Nebula because of how it was undiscovered by anyone and that there was considerable, and violent, competition for planets to terraform for displaced refugees. The only entrance to the Nebula is through the Murgo Choke, a system with four different types of stars. It can easily be blockaded, as in The Unseen Queen. There are two other places of interest in the Utegetu Nebula. One is the planet Woteba, named after the Killiks moved there. This is also where the Solos laid a trap for Alema Rar. The other is The Tusken's Eye where the Gorog led the Hives into the creation of a fleet of 11 well-armed battle/hive ships. V Velus The Velus System contains the oceanic planet of Velusia. Veron The Veron system contains the planets Veron, Sileron, and Trieron. It is located in the Mid Rim. X Xcorpon In the books: Obi-Wan's Jedi Tales, and The Story Of Han Solo, the Xcorpon System (Pronounced Sorpon) is mentioned. Y Yavin The Yavin system contains Yavin and its 26 moons, of which Yavin 4, Yavin 8, and Yavin 13 are habitable. Y'Toub The Y'Toub System is at the center of the Hutt trade world, being that it contains the planet of Nal Hutta and its moon Nar Shaddaa. It is located in Hutt Space. Z Zug The Zug System is a 10-planet system that is home to the banking planet of Aargau, named after Zug. See also * List of Star Wars planets References # Daniel Wallace and Scott Kolins, The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons (Star Wars) (1998). ISBN 0-345-42068-3 # Timothy Zahn, Heir to the Empire, Book 1 of The Thrawn Trilogy (1991). ISBN 0-553-07327-3 # ^ Emma O'Brien,"Pictures and facts on Moons." External links * http://www.nav-computer.com Star Wars Navigation Computer * http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Systems Wookieepedia's Systems Category Star Wars Systems Systems